The Imposter
by Naomimon
Summary: SLASH Harry's been acting strange lately, Draco thinks it's funny. What's really going on?


The Impostor

A new year was starting at Hogwarts and Harry was in now in sixth year. He sat in the dining hall with his Gryffindor friends as the new students were sorted by the sorting hat. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. Everybody seemed to be glad to be back. Even Draco had a smile on his face, but that made Harry nervous because Draco was looking straight at him and he had a huge grin on his face. He had a really bad feeling about it and was worried about whatever it was that was going through Draco's head.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to his friend, "Oh nothing Ron. I think I must have spaced out." He didn't want to get Ron started on one of his rants about what a dick Draco could be.

"Oh Harry you're always so spacey." Hermoine said trying to adjust her little black cap.

Harry just smiled at her and turned back to the front of the hall.

A few weeks had passed and Harry had noticed that Draco was always grinning at him. Whenever he caught him Draco would try to stop himself from laughing like Harry was a joke that only he got. It was really irritating. After a particularly long potions class Harry decided to take his mind off things by a bit of Quiddinch training.

After about an hour he felt a lot better. All the tension was gone and he could finally relax. He had a shower in the locker rooms and made is way back to the dorms. As he walked he noticed that the other students were looking at him and whispering to each other. He figured it must have been yet another rumour about him but it still made him uncomfortable.

When he reached the dorms everybody in the common room was looking at him. Ron was trying to comfort Hermoine who was in tears. She saw Harry and jumped up. Before he could say anything she slapped him hard across the face. "How could you Harry? I thought we were friends!" She screamed before turning to run up to her room.

"Jesus Harry what's wrong with you?" Ron said with a sour look on his face.

Harry just stared at his friend and held the side of his face. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Most of the other Gryffindor's left the room and left Harry and Ron alone.

"Come on Harry that just wasn't funny!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head and his damp hair swished around, "What wasn't funny? What are you talking about?"

"What you did to 'Mione of corse! It was low."

"I haven't done anything to her!" Harry was getting really annoyed now.

"Come on! I saw you do it! Half the school saw you do it!" Ron was starting to get pissed off.

Harry tried to calm himself down, "Listen Ron," He said slowly, "I've just spent the last hour on the Quiddinch field so I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"But Harry, I saw you. We all did." Ron was starting to get confused.

"Look my hair is wet and my clothes are dry. Do you really think that I would do something to make Hermione cry and then shove my head in a bucket of water? What ever happened, it wasn't me." Harry tried explaining.

Ron scratched his head. "Harry, I believe you but it really looked like you."

Harry sighed, "Well it wasn't." He sat down on a chair close to him. "So what is it I was supposed to have done?"

Ron sat across from him, "Well we, Hermione and me, were just walking through the courtyard when you, I mean not you, ran up to us and pulled up her skirt and asked if the carpets matched the drapes." He blushed at the last part.

Harry sat there with his mouth agape. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ron shook his head. "She's really upset about it."

"There's no way I would ever do anything like that!" Harry said getting angry.

Ron put up his hands, "I know, I know, but it was you."

"No it wasn't." Harry said firmly.

Ron nodded, "Than who was it then? Anyone could have used a pollyjuice potion and done it. I mean we did that in second year. It could have been anyone."

Harry shook his head, "No. Not anyone. It had to be someone who hates me."

Ron snorted, "Well that would shorten the list quite a bit."

Harry smiled up at him weakly. "Could you talk to Hermione? Tell her it wasn't really me? We'll need her help to find out who it really was."

"No worries!" Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I mean there are worse things 'you' could have done."

"Mr Potter!"

Harry looked up at Snape who was looking down at him. "Yes Sir?"

"You think you're smart don't you Potter?" He said so only Harry could hear him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well we see how smart you are after you've finished cleaning out the whole potions class room tonight." The professor said handing him a detention slip.

"What!" Harry looked at the slip, "What is this for?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I think you know, or would you rather have the rest of the class know about your strange sexual behaviour?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried as she hugged him.

Harry laughed as she fussed over the bruise on his face. "It's okay, but we have to find out who really did it." Harry said looking at his two oldest friends. "Before he does something worse." He shuddered as he remembered what Snape had said.

"Well there's no real way to tell who it was." Hermoine said.

"We'll have to catch them in the act!" Ron suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said, "I mean we can't just jump 'Harry' in front of everyone. Think what the teachers would do!"

"We have to pay attention to the things that they do, maybe it will give us some clues." Harry suggested.

"How are we supposed to lure them out?" Ron asked.

"Well last time they appeared I was practicing on the field by myself." Harry said, "Maybe tomorrow I'll go practice again." He suggested.

"And we'll pay attention to anything that 'you' do tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron said.

The next day Harry was on his way to the Quidinch field when he saw Draco looking at him. As soon as he saw him Draco cracked up laughing. No doubt he had either heard or seen what 'Harry' had done. Harry shook his head and hoped that they could find the impostor soon. He really didn't want to spend the next two years having Malfoy reminding him of the thing he had done, or rather didn't do.

Harry didn't really practice, he just hung around the field flying in circles for about an hour or so. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to meet his friends back at the common room. He half hoped that the impostor hadn't shown up again, and that it had just been a one time thing. He didn't want to end up getting expelled over something he hadn't even done.

When he walked through the halls yet again the students were all whispering to each other so Harry knew 'he' had done something again. The difference this time was that all the Slythrins seemed to be laughing at him. He really didn't like the look of things so far. When he entered the common room he saw Hermione pacing back and forth in front of the fire place while Ron was sitting down with an ice pack on his face. Ron saw Harry enter, "Christ Harry you've got one hell of a right hook."

"Oh god, 'I' punched you?" Harry asked leaning his broom against the wall and sitting with his friend, "What else did 'I' do?"

"Well after you punched me you told Pansy Parkinson to stay away from Malfoy because you were . ." Ron paused.

"What?" Harry asked, "Because I'm what?"

"Because you're in love with him!" Hermione said when she stopped pacing.

Harry's face went blank. "Oh god!" He finally said putting his head in his hands, "Did Malfoy see it?"

"No," Hermione said in a sly voice, "He wasn't there."

Harry looked up at her, "You don't mean to say-?"

"Exactly!" She said triumphantly, "It's got to be Malfoy!"

"Are you sure?" Harry didn't sound convinced. "I mean what if you're wrong?"

"Harry, 'you' said that Malfoy was a better wizard than you and that you've always been jealous of his good looks," Ron said making a sour face at the last part.

"And that you've been having sex dreams about him for the last three years." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Oh my god." Harry said. "It's got to be him."

"No doubt." Ron added.

"Well what do we do about it?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I've got a plan."

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

A week later Draco was still laughing about the things 'Potter' had done. This was by far the best idea he had ever had. He had spent the summer making the pollyjuice potion and had enough to last him the whole year. A whole year of embarrassing Harry Potter was more than he had ever dreamed of. He was just saluting his genius yet again when he saw Potter walking across the courtyard with his broom. He smiled evilly to himself and slipped into one of the boys toilets. He had a particularly evil plan this time. He drank the potion and tried hard not to throw up. Although he was starting to get used to the taste it was still disgusting. When the warm tingling stopped he stepped out of the cubicle and looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was a slightly fuzzy Harry Potter. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his robes and put them on. His vision instantly focused and he smiled at himself. "Draco Malfoy is brilliant." He said in Harry's voice. He grinned at himself and pulled his wand out. He used a transfiguration spell that he had recently learned, it was a slight variation on the one he usually used, and his Slythrin robes changed into a set of female Gryfindor robes. As he looked at himself he pondered how good Potter looked in a skirt. He blew himself a kiss in the mirror and walked out.

He was loving the reaction he was getting from the other students. He didn't even have to say anything this time. The image of Harry Potter walking around school in a skirt was good enough. After a while he was starting to get bored. He hadn't seen Potter's friends around anywhere and he had really wanted them to see this. He decided maybe he should pay Snape another visit when suddenly he was pulled into an empty class room. He yelped despite himself and found himself looking at himself. There standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy.

He stared in shock as he watched his mouth open and heard his own voice say, "Hello Harry."

A million thoughts ran through his head the first one being that he had been found out but then he thought of something else. This person in front of him could be anyone. Someone who had the hots for Potter and after last times escapade thought the only way into his pants would be to be Draco himself. He could still get himself out of this mess with out this other person knowing it was him. "Draco." He said in Harry's voice.

The impostor Draco smiled at him, "I've been hearing some interesting thing about you, Harry."

Draco backed away, "Really?" He figured that the less he said the better.

The impostor advanced on him, "You haven't been acting like yourself at all."

As Draco backed away he felt his butt hit a desk and stopped.

"I was surprised to hear that you are in love with me," The impostor stopped and inch in front of him giving him no room to escape.

Draco decided his best bet was to play along until he found a way out. "Yes, I am."

The impostor smiled and closed the gap between them, "Well I'm in love with you too." He said leaning in.

Draco panicked. He tried to move back further but the table was in his way so he braced his hands on the table edge and pulled himself up to sit on the table.

"A little shy are we?" The impostor asked as he placed his hands on Draco's knees.

Draco nodded and started to worry. He had no idea how much time had passed. He had to get out of there now.

The impostor started to slide his hands under his skirt, "You look really good in a skirt you know."

Draco tried to close his legs but the other boy pushed them apart and positioned himself between his knees. Draco was starting to panic. He was feeling a tingling in his groin as the impostor ran his fingers up and down his inner thighs. He blushed when he realised he was starting to get hard.

"Do you like this?" The impostor asked running his fingers closer to Draco's groin.

Draco couldn't help but nod and whimper a little. Before he knew it the hands were gone and he was being pulled against the impostor. Suddenly he felt soft lips against his and he couldn't help but kiss the boy back. Draco started feeling a familiar warm tingling sensation run through his body. He tried to push the other boy away but his grip was too strong. He pulled away and watched the world go fuzzy. He felt the impostor let him go.

"You know these really don't suit you Draco." The impostor said taking the glasses off his face.

Draco looked down and realised he was back to being himself again. He looked back up at the impostor and didn't know what to say or do.

"You know you really do have a sick sense of humour," The impostor said checking his watch. He put the glasses on his own nose and started to change.

Draco watched neat platinum blonde hair change into messy raven locks and cool blue eyes turn into dark green orbs and lastly a lighting shaped scar etched itself across his forehead. "Potter?"

Harry smiled at him, "I really hoped we'd be on a first name basis by now, Draco." He cooed as he placed a hand on the table on either side of Draco's legs.

Draco blushed, "You knew it was me the whole time didn't you?"

Harry smile widened, "Of corse."

"Than why didn't you say so?" Draco was embarrassed and annoyed.

"Because I wanted to watch you squirm," Harry ran his hand back up Draco's skirt.

Draco's eyes widened a little, "Is this just some twisted game you and your friends are playing?"

Harry chuckled and continued to run his fingers over Draco's soft thighs, "My friends are in the dining hall waiting for me to drag you in there and embarrass the hell out of you."

Draco whimpered as Harry's hand got closer to his growing hardness, "Than why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," Harry leaned into Draco's ear, "Besides, this is more fun." He whispered as he ran his hand all the way up Draco's leg and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He started slowly tracing Draco's length with the tips of his fingers. He looked Draco in the eye but didn't stop touching him, "Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

Draco was panting and he looked away, "I was going to flash McGonagoll," He admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. He wasn't supposed to find that funny. Harry noticed the look he was getting and smiled. "Just imagine the look on her face!" He said before laughing again.

Draco couldn't help but smile, somehow it made him happy to make Harry laugh. "I'm surprised you find that funny."

"Well you don't really know me than do you?" Harry said wrapping his fingers around Draco's hardness and stroking slowly, "I think you really should get to know me better, considering that you're in love with me."

Draco was desperately trying to focus on what Harry was saying and not what his hand was doing, "W-what!" He managed through pants.

Harry smiled, "Well about half an hour ago you were seen by half the school telling Pansy that you were in love with me." Harry grinned even wider, "Then you left to find me and beg my forgiveness for being such a dick to me all the time."

Draco was surprised by Harry's attitude at the moment, he was acting a lot more deviant than he had ever expected.

Harry suddenly squeezed the tip of Draco's erection which caused Draco to yelp and jump a little, "So are you going to start begging now or what?"

Draco frowned. How had he let Potter get the upper hand so quickly? It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Potter's hand was currently wrapped around his dick and pumping it ever so slowly. Draco grabbed Harry's collar and pulling him closed kissed him hard. Harry was so shocked by the sudden movement that he relaxed his hand and gave Draco the chance to pull his arm out from under his skirt. Before Harry could protest Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled himself against him. Harry moaned when their body's came into contact with each other and he felt Draco's manhood rub against his own. Draco pulled away and grinned at the brunette before wrapping his arms around his neck. "What makes you think I'll beg?" He asked nipping at Harry's lower lip.

Harry grinned, "Just a hunch," He said before pressing his lips against Draco's.

Draco moaned against Harry's lips. He couldn't believe this was happening. When he had come up with the idea of using pollyjuice he could have never guess that this was where it would have led him. He felt Harry's tongue pressing against his lips and he gladly opened his mouth deepening the kiss. They explored each others mouths for what seemed like an age before they finally broke for breath. They looked into each others eyes as they panted for air. They both stared at each other neither wanting to break the moment.

"Harry!" A voice called from outside the classroom.

"Shit," Harry said under his breath. He recognised the voice as Ron's.

Draco looked up at him with a questioning look. He knew that if they left this room life would return to normal and all this would have meant nothing. "Harry?" He asked, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

Harry smiled, "That's the first time you've called me that," He said giving Draco a peck on the lips.

Draco smiled back up at him and snuggled into the nape of his neck.

"Harry!" They heard Ron's voice coming closer.

Harry sighed and hugged Draco back. "I don't think we should stay here," He said. When Draco gave him a little squeeze he added, "I mean you don't really want Ron to catch you wearing a skirt do you? No matter how good you look in it."

"Good point," Draco said reluctantly letting go of the brunette and letting him move back enough to give him room to hop off the table. He pulled out his wand but stopped when Harry put his hands on his hips and started pulling up the skirt. "What are you doing?" Draco said half heartedly trying to keep his skirt down.

"I just wanted to check if the carpets match the drapes." Harry said with a grin.

Draco blushed and batted Harry's hands away. "There will be time for that later," He said winking at the other boy before changing his robes back to his usual Slytherin ones. He looked at Harry who was wearing Slytherin robes too and sighed, "I'd always wondered what you'd look like as a Slytherin," He raised his wand, "Would you like me to?" He asked.

"Only if I don't end up in a skirt," Harry answered.

Draco smirked before transfiguring Harry's robe back to Gryffidor.

"Harry!" Ron's voice was starting to drift away.

Both boys looked at each other for a moment not sure what to say or do. Draco reached out to hold Harry's hand. "Considering the whole school knows how we feel about each other what do you say to dating the best looking Slytherin in school?"

Harry squeezed his hand a little, "Sure of ourselves aren't we?" He kissed him softly on the lips, "As long as I'm not seen doing anything crazy in the future."

Draco smiled, "I think you'll be too busy to think about doing anything suspicious in the near future." He said bringing Harry's hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on his palm.

"Well in that case I would be more than happy to be seen on the arm of the sexiest Slytherin in school." With that Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

By now they could no longer hear Ron's voice outside. Draco started to snake his hands down Harry's back, "I think you're friend is gone." He said kissing Harry's lips.

Harry whimpered as Draco's hands found his ass and squeezed it firmly, pulling him against him he could feel Draco's erection against his own. "I don't think this is a good place for us to be at the moment." He said.

"In that case," Draco said pulling away from Harry and grabbing his hand, "we'll go play in my room." He started leading Harry to the door.

"Is that a good idea?" Harry asked.

"Of corse! It's a brilliant idea." He opened the door a little and looked outside. "As long as none of your friends catch us."

Harry pressed himself against Draco's back and whispered into his ear, "Well then we better not get caught."

When Draco was sure the coast was clear they snuck out of the class room and made their way to the Slytherin dorms, every so often stopping for a kiss or a touch. Eventually they found them selves in the dorms. Harry looked around and wondered what the punishment would be for being caught in there without a teachers permission. Draco led him to his room, which he didn't have to share with anyone.

"You have your own room?" Harry asked looking around as Draco made sure the door was locked.

Draco smiled as he saw Harry examine the vials of potion on his desk, "I am a Malfoy you know." He said slipping his robe off and letting it fall to the ground. Harry looked over at him and grinned, his own robe soon joining Draco's on the floor. They started taking of their clothes as they walked over to each other, meeting in the middle of the room only wearing their pants.

Harry looked Draco up and down before moving his hands over the other's belt and swiftly removing it. He undid his pants and slid them over his lithe hips. He looked Draco in the eye, "Well the curtains do match the drapes." He said before grabbing Draco and pressing his lips to his in a passionate kiss. Draco moaned and melted into the kiss as tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance. Harry slid his hands down Draco's back to his firm ass and squeezing it he lifted Draco who encircled his legs around his waist. Harry could feel Draco's hardness pressing against his stomach and he moved over to the bed. He lay Draco down carefully and climbed on top of him. Braking the kiss for air Harry looked down at the panting boy beneath him, "Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked moving his hand to rub Draco's erection. The blonde nodded and arched up into Harry's touch. Harry descended on Draco's bare neck nipping and sucking the pale flesh. Draco moaned and ran his hands over the smooth muscles of Harry's back. Harry made his way down the line of Draco's neck down to his collar bone and his smooth chest trailing red hot kisses along the way.

Draco was in heaven. Had he only known that his prank would have this out come he would have done it ages ago. He could hardly believe that it was Harry Potter's tongue that was trailing down his stomach slowly inching closer to the heat of his groin.

When he reached his groin Harry raised his head to make eye contact with Draco before lowering his head to lick the tip of his aching shaft. Draco whimpered as Harry licked and nipped his member before fully engulfing it in his mouth. Draco cried out as the sudden wave of pleasure over took his body. Harry's mouth was so warm and Draco could hardly believe it when he started sucking hard while moving up and down in a slow steady rhythm. It was slow, too slow. Draco bucked his hips but Harry held them down firmly.

"Faster," Draco breathed, "Please." He really hated to beg but these were extreme circumstances, "Please, Harry, Faster."

Harry smiled around Draco's hardness as he snaked a hand up his smooth chest to an erect nipple. He gave it a little pinch which made Draco yelp. Harry looked up and let Draco slip from his mouth. "I told you you'd beg." He said running his tongue up Draco's length.

"You're such a tease," Draco panted managing to lift himself onto his elbows.

Harry smiled putting his hands on Draco's thighs and slowly pushing his legs apart. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and started tracing a hand up his inner thigh towards his entrance.

Draco shot up fully, "What makes you think I'm going to be bottom?" He asked trying in vain to push his thighs back together.

Harry swiftly caught his lips in a passionate kiss which Draco tried to fight but gave in to moaning and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Without realising what was happening he was pulled onto Harry's lap, his legs encircling the brunette's waist. Breaking the kiss Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "I want you to ride me Draco, please." He was answered by a throaty moan from his former rival.

"Always so polite Potter, how can I refuse?" Draco whispered back.

Harry looked up into Draco's usually cool blue eyes now clouded with lust and desire. "Are you sure?"

Draco smiled back at him and nodded over towards the bedside table closest to Harry, "Second vile on the right." He said giving Harry a quick nip on the ear. "And don't ask again."

Harry smiled back at him before leaning over, careful not to dislodge Draco, and grabbed the vile of creamy blue liquid. He studied it a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Draco took the vile from him and undid his pants, "Does it matter?" He asked slipping Harry's member out of his pants.

Harry hissed when the cool air caressed his heat, "Not really." He said before plunging his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco moaned as he pored some of the liquid onto Harry's hand. He felt the hand slip behind him and cool fingers tracing his entrance. He gasped sharply as he felt the first finger enter him. Harry pulled away from the kiss, "Did I hurt you?" He asked worry spreading across his face.

Draco chuckled a little. After all the things they've said and done to each other it seemed ironic that they had ended up like this. Caring about each others feelings. He noticed the worried look on Harry's face. "It's just cold."

Harry relaxed a bit and continued to work his finger into Draco's tight passage. Draco clung tight to Harry's shoulders and burrowed his head into his neck biting and nibbling on the flesh. He whimpered as he felt a second finger enter him. It hurt but he had expected it to and could suffer the burning inside him for as long as he needed to. He was determined to go through with this. This was the one thing he had wanted most in the world and he could hardly believe it was happening to him. The sharp sting of another finger entering him reminded him that this was real. He felt Harry's fingers move deeper within him until they hit something that made him see white and he screamed out. Harry stopped, terrified that he had hurt him. When Draco's senses came back to him he could barely speak. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Was all that he could manage.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked as Draco clung to him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Okay." Draco managed, "Please, again." He panted trying to push himself down onto Harry's fingers. Harry seemed to understand what Draco was trying to say and started slowly thrusting his fingers into his tight hole. Draco threw his head back and cried each time he hit that spot. It was hard to think clearly. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and panted, "Need you now."

Harry nodded and slid his fingers out of Draco with a whimper of mild protest from the blonde. He spread some of the blue liquid onto his own hardness and carefully positioned Draco's hips above his erection. Slowly he lowered Draco onto him. He hissed as Draco's tightness engulfed him inch by inch until he was fully inside him.

Draco was deadly still as white hot flame spread through his body. He couldn't imagine it would hurt so much. He managed to settle his erratic breathing and slowly the pain subsided to a dull thud. He moved his hips a little which made Harry moan in pleasure. He wiggled his hips a little more getting used to the feeling of having Harry inside him. Harry was struggling to keep still as Draco wriggled above him. Draco was so tight and so hot. He could never have imagined how good this felt, how right this felt. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the blonde who smiling at him bounced on his lap a few times making Harry moan. Draco changed his angle a little before moving again moaning. He had found the spot he was looking for. "There it is." He breathed triumphantly.

Harry grinned up at him, "So are you going to start moving now?"

Draco grinned at him before slowly moving his hips up before quickly thrusting himself back down again. Harry moaned loudly as did Draco, "Yes." he said before starting to move up and down on Harry in a slow steady motion. Harry started thrusting into Draco as he moved down. The rhythm started getting faster and rapidly getting faster until Harry was snapping his hips up to meet Draco on each and every thrust. Draco cried out as he felt Harry's hand wrap around his cock pumping it in time with their already erratic rhythm. He could feel the pleasure building up in him, cantering at his groin. "Oh god Harry, I'm going to-" He couldn't finish before he erupted in a blinding haze of pleasure that spilled over Harry's hand. His ass clenched over Harry's erection causing the brunette to explode, screaming his lovers name as he poured himself into him.

They both sat there sweaty and panting, wrapped around each other. Harry reluctantly let go and gave Draco a chaste kiss before falling back onto the bed. Draco lowered himself onto him letting Harry slip from within him. He felt Harry's arm circle around him.

"You know something Draco?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Draco answered sleepily.

"We should have done that ages ago." Harry said kissing the top of Draco's head lightly.

Draco chuckled, lightly running his fingers across Harry's tanned chest. "Harry, do you remember when I called you a fag in fourth year?"

"Yeah."

"I was right." Draco smiled triumphantly.

Harry shook his head. "Draco baby you're the biggest fag I know."

"No I'm not. Weasley is." The blonde snuggled up to Harry, "He's going to be so jealous when he finds out about this. You know he fancies you."

Harry sighed, "Are you ever going to stop ragging on my friends?"

"Nope." Draco paused for a moment, "That is unless you can keep me distracted enough to leave them alone."

Harry squeezed Draco a little, "I think I can handle that."

Silence followed as they both started to drift to sleep.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do to Snape?"

Draco started laughing.

End.


End file.
